


Late Morning

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Dokken, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Horsing Around, M/M, Overslept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: On a morning that George oversleeps, he and Jeff have two options -either rush to get to the studio extra early in the morning, or give up the ghost of being on time and have a few extra minutes together.





	Late Morning

George awoke to the sensation of two hands on him -one on his waist and one on his shoulder -shaking and rocking him.

"George, get up! I didn't know you were still in bed, I thought you decided to take your shower in the morning instead. We have to be at the studio in fifteen minutes -we're gonna be late even if you get up right now!" exclaimed Jeff, trying to rouse him from bed.

Jeff's eyes were wild -he'd already drunk way more coffee than anyone else in the band would let him have in the studio in their right minds, and he was now shaking like a missile ready for takeoff. At least George thought he was only hyper on coffee, given he could faintly smell the coffee pot from the room he liked to work in across the hall. If Jeff was high on cocaine, he had started a new thing by doing it this early in the morning.

And apparently, George had overslept. He'd slept through his alarm. Though, in his mind, that alarm was at a time unsuitable for musicians on a late night schedule -especially on nights where Jeff stayed the night to come up with ideas for their next writing session.

"Tell Don he scheduled our start today way too early," he murmured, burying his face in the pillow.

"We're almost done with the album -just finishing touches now before it goes off to our producers," said Jeff. "It won't even take that long."

"All the more reason why we don't need to be in the studio at 8:30 in the morning," said George. "You tell me that Mick's gonna get up that early in time to get there?"

"Mick spent the night at the studio so he could sleep until the last possible minute," said Jeff.

George gave a curt laugh and rolled over into his back, slinging the back of his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the sunlight. Jeff had opened the curtains as wide as possible, flooding the room with it so that he would be hard pressed to go back to sleep.

"You know you want to!" sang Jeff. He circled around the bed and hopped up on it, causing a light squeak from the springs and the bed to dip down in the other side, jostling George.

_How much coffee did he actually have?_ George asked himself.

"Ngggg," he murmured incoherently, pulling his pillow over his face.

Jeff got down from the bed. Though he couldn't see, George knew he did, because he felt the bed lift back up on the other side, and he could hear Jeff running around in the hall, bursting with energy. Well, as long as he didn't knock something over or knock himself into something and get hurt, George didn't see anything wrong with it -especially if it meant he got to stay in bed until at least 8:30. That was an okay wake up time in his mind, but not a good arrive-at-the-studio time.

Then the footsteps abruptly stopped in the hall outside the door.

_Uh-oh, what'd he knock over that he's about to tell me about-_

George's thoughts were scattered as a very shrill, loud, high pitched din of a camp whistle -wherever the heck Jeff had gotten it from -broke the silence.

Jeff shouted loudly, his voice playful, but at the same time stern and stiff, imitating a military leader.

"Ten HUT! March!" 

George chuckled beneath the pillow over his face. Leave it to Jeff. That was classic.

He tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't egg Jeff on, but he was shaking slightly, and then he snorted louder than what he could trust the pillow to muffle. So he instead flipped back the covers and jumped up, giving a wild, sinister grin and raising his hands in front of him, curling them in claws playfully before running toward Jeff.

"Alright, you asked -now you're gonna get it!"

Jeff yelped, giggling with delight at having forced George from bed and charged down the hall away from him, leading him on a chase.

"Nope, you asked for it!" George ran after Jeff down to the end of the hall, dead-ending him in the bathroom and catching him around the middle when he tried to slip through the door to get away. 

"Oh, no!" lamented Jeff between hyper giggling.

"But oh, yes!" exclaimed George, keeping one arm firmly locked around Jeff's middle, and swooping the other down behind Jeff's knees, scooping him up into his arms bridal style. He ran down the hall to the bedroom, blew air through his teeth to make a _whoosh!_ sound effect, and set Jeff down hard on the bed.

"Boom!" he shouted with great humor, amused at Jeff's reaction before it even got going.

Jeff went into hysterical laughter, his face flushed red and practically going limp on the bed from the force. For the first ten seconds, it was silent as his body shook convulsively, wind knocked out, then he managed to take a breath in and let loose with a gut-busting roar as soon as he did.

George snickered and flopped back down on the bed, grabbing Jeff so he couldn't get away -if he could get his laughter under control to have enough strength for it -and tickling him in the ribs and under his arms.

"No-o-oo!" Jeff made out, squirming and flailing while panting for air.

George continued to poke at Jeff.

"Chill out, then!" He let up.

Jeff tried to lay still, continuing to giggle and fidget before crawling against George's side and wrapping himself around him in a breathless, giggling tangle of limbs.

"Oh, now you want to stay in bed -okay," said George affectionately, pulling the blankets back up and cuddling Jeff, the sun now getting amplified by the window and casting a beam of warm light on them. This would be perfect if Jeff's muscles weren't so rigid from his caffeine high, but all things considered, he was pretty calm now that he was against George in bed.

It also would have been more perfect if the peaceful moment weren't broken by an ear-splitting, obnoxious, high pitched trill that was the phone on the bedside table.

George groaned, wondering why there always seemed to be something about the way a phone rang when the person on the other line making the call was mad. He could always tell if whoever on the line was upset before he picked it up. Whenever it was the case, it seemed that the phone was louder -harsher and more biting at his eardrums.

"I think I know who it is," he sighed, just before reaching for the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Mick is up and ready to go and you're not here. Shame on you."

So Mick actually had managed to get up on time. Had the world stopped turning and flipped upside down?

"You two are late," said Don flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said George indifferently. He could practically see Don turning his nose up in annoyance at him.

"It would be nice if you could here on time, given we have a deadline to beat," said Don flatly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Since that doesn't seem like that's going to happen, can we maybe try for 'as soon as possible' -if that's not too tall an order?"

"We're running behind this morning, but we'll get there in a little bit."

He set the phone down, hanging up on Don before turning back to Jeff and wrapping his arms back around him, restraining him from fidgeting.

"We're already late, and he doesn't know any better. I think we can take another fifteen minutes, huh?"

Jeff giggled and nuzzled his cheek against George's shoulder. He was helplessly lost at the battle of lying still, but no longer was in a tizzy to get out the door.

His answer was clear enough to George. 

Don would just have to cool his impatient heels a bit longer.


End file.
